


December 24th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [24]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	December 24th

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! :D

Frozen ChangMin stood in front of a restaurant and didn't move an inch. His arms were crossed over his chest, a deep scowl marred his features and his eyes looked anything but sweet-tempered. People bustling by, even the fans who had recognized him, didn't dare to go near him. Not caring about his image at that moment he had snarled at any person coming near him and each had flinched and backed away. It wasn't his fault that he was in such a bad mood, really. YooChun was the only one to be blamed.

“I'm so gonna kick his ass,” he huffed into his scarf and frowned. Seriously, who in their right mind would invite their love interest – he really wondered whether he should still call YooChun his lover or just refer to him as an idiot – to a nice dinner for two and then come late by over thirty minutes? Even more so when YooChun was well aware of the fact that ChangMin was far more cuddly after a nice meal than without.

It was no surprise then, when YooChun finally arrived, ChangMin had glared at him in fury, had huffed and turned on his heels to stalk off. He wouldn't deny though that he enjoyed the way YooChun trudged after him, begged for his attention and forgiveness, and resembled as much a lost puppy as a lost puppy could ever be resembled. By the time they reached home, ChangMin didn't let YooChun know that he wasn't that mad anymore. He just liked to tease this idiot as much as he liked to cuddle him.


End file.
